


Lettere

by TheAbominableWriter



Series: Let's Pirate! [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Pirate, Angst, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Letters, Love Letters, M/M, Romance, Sentimental, Sexual Content
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:24:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: Questa sarà una raccolta di lettere, scritti, pagine di diario e messaggi scritti dai vari personaggi a noi cari, da Sherlock a John, sino a Lestrade e Mycroft.





	1. 1. Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Dopo "La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla".

Mar dei Caraibi,  
20 marzo 1657

  
  


>   
>    
>    
>    
>    
>    
>  Caro Mycroft, mi perdonerai se abbandono ogni formalismo ancor prima che questa mia lettera cominci, ma i fatti che mi hanno visto testimone e le cose di cui sono venuto a conoscenza sono a dir poco preoccupanti. Coscientemente metterò da parte quella dialettica nella quale ci siamo perduti in questi ultimi dieci anni, a favore di una schiettezza di cui al momento ho un disperato bisogno. E sarà che sono diventato un gretto pirata o che sia a causa della mia non nobile origine, ma a dire il vero non me ne pento affatto.  
> 
> 
> Siamo facendo rotta verso Barbados. Tra un paio di giorni, se gli alisei e il buon Dio ci daranno una mano, attraccheremo a Indian Bridge. Là, il capitano pretenderà di parlare con CAM per ricevere una lettera di corsa. Probabilmente quando riceverai queste mie notizie, già i tuoi uomini ti avranno messo al corrente di ogni dettaglio, ma ora sento comunque la necessità di aprirti il mio cuore e di esprimerti tutta la mia preoccupazione. Mentirei se dicessi che non temo per la vita di tuo fratello e di tutti gli amici che ho trovato qui a bordo, perché né tu né tanto meno CAM avete idea di cosa significhi per i pirati de la Norbury un cambiamento di questo genere. So che questo era il tuo obiettivo fin dal principio e che per anni hai sperato che Sherlock si convincesse a servire la nobile Inghilterra, ma credi davvero che sia una buona idea? E te lo domando qui e adesso come se ti avessi davanti e potessi parlare con te a viva voce. Te lo chiedo immaginandomi già l’espressione di disappunto che avrai dipinta in viso, te lo chiedo nella speranza che tu possa trovare le mie parole non poi così sciocche come invece temo. Mycroft, affidarci alla parola di un uomo che in passato altro non ha fatto se non tradire e svendere vite innocenti unicamente per il proprio tornaconto, è una mossa vincente? È davvero questo ciò che vuoi per me e per tuo fratello? Invero, io, la trovo un’idea orribile. C’è un forte scontento nell’equipaggio, la scelta che il capitano ha fatto non a tutti è piaciuta e in molti si domandano se non abbia perduto la ragione. Alcuni di loro vengono a chiedermi un parere, vogliono sapere qual è il vero motivo, cosa ha spinto il Pirata Bianco in più fiero e il più orgoglioso dei bucanieri della costa, il più fortemente schierato contro l’Impero britannico a giurare fedeltà a Londra. Ma io non so rispondere loro e temo che il mio silenzio vada a creare ancora più malcontento. La ragione, qualunque essa sia, sta soltanto nella sua testa e non l’ha detta né a me né a Mastro Stamford. I soli a esserne a conoscenza, per quanto lo neghino, sono Victor e il dottor Watson. Ma il loro è un silenzio che un prezzo altissimo, molto più caro della mia e della tua testa e già so che non verrà mai spezzato. Per anima viva romperebbero un giuramento perché la lealtà che li unisce e l’amore che li lega sono più forti di qualsiasi altra cosa abbia mai visto. Non nego d’aver faticato a comprenderne la natura, ma adesso che mi è perfettamente chiara non intendo metterli alla prova. Non domanderò loro niente, non imporrò una risposta che non mi potrebbero dare. Ed è per questo, Mycroft, che lo chiedo a te. Perché tu certamente sai, tu puoi dirmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo. Tu puoi aiutarmi, e ti scongiuro di farlo, a metter pace nei miei pensieri.  
>    
> 
> 
> So che si tratta di una faccenda pericolosa, Sherlock ha sempre odiato il Re e il suo seguito e so che la semplice idea d’essere alle tue dipendente lo irrita da morire. Non può esser che grave, dunque, il motivo che l’ha convinto ad accettare. Ma di cosa può trattarsi? E come può questa ragione esser così forte da spingerlo fin dove neanche la paura per le azioni del perfido Moriarty lo avevano spinto? A nessuna delle domande che da giorni mi pongo ho una risposta e come già ho fatto in passato rimetto la cosa a te e alla tua saggezza. Dimmi cosa devo fare; com’è più giusto che mi comporti a questo punto?  
>    
> 
> 
> Dopo Barbados, se tutto va come deve andare e se l’invito di CAM non dovesse rivelarsi una trappola mortale, faremo rotta per l’Europa. Sherlock ha intenzione d’incontrarti e io ti supplico, in nome dell’amicizia che ci lega, di fare tutto quanto è in tuo potere per tenerlo al sicuro. Sai bene che Sherlock Holmes non ha alleati, la pirateria lo detesta da qui alla Cina, gli spagnoli lo vorrebbero veder penzolare da una forca. L’unico amico che abbiamo è Henry Baskerville, oltre che te naturalmente. So anche che godiamo dei favori della Regina e di suo figlio Carlo, ma a questo punto valgono davvero qualcosa? Degli altri… come possiamo sapere di chi fidarci? Come possiamo essere sicuri che CAM sia davvero dalla nostra parte? Quell’uomo non mi piace, Mycroft è ambiguo e ho l’impressione che la punta della sua lama sia conficcata nella nostra schiena e che non aspetti altro che l’occasione per premere un po’ più forte. Già sento d’avere un cappio al collo, ma se della mia vita poco me ne importa, penso ai miei amici. A Donovan, al piccolo Archie, a Bill Wiggins, ad Angelo e a Mike Stamford che ancora non ha imparato a brandire una spada come si deve. Cosa ne sarà di loro se dovesse succeder qualcosa a Sherlock, al dottore o a Victor? Cosa ne sarà di tutti noi se le loro teste cadranno? Come posso essere sicuro che Sherlock, già dotato di scarsa pazienza, abbia il giusto tatto con CAM e non mandi all’aria ogni trattativa? Confesso di sentirmi uno stupido, al punto da formulare pensieri incoerenti. Temo che il capitano cambi idea e al tempo stesso voglio che lo faccia, che rinunci a questa follia e faccia rotta per non so dove e che ci conduca ovunque, purché lontano dall’Europa. Per quanto tu mi abbia illustrato molto minuziosamente la delicata situazione politica che vige a Londra, non so cosa potrei aspettarmi una volta superato il mare. Cosa ci succederà? Cromwell accetterebbe mai d’avere al servizio un uomo come il Pirata Bianco? E i nostri fidati membri dell’equipaggio vorranno seguirci in quest’avventura e divenire dei corsari? Probabilmente mi troverai uno stupido e ti starai chiedendo a chi diavolo hai affidato la vita del tuo caro fratello, ma ti giuro che non so più che cosa pensare e tanto che delle volte mi pare d’impazzire! Non mi sono mai pentito d’aver accettato questo incarico che ormai più di dieci anni fa mi offristi, ma temo di non aver fatto abbastanza per renderti tranquillo. A peggiorare le cose c’è questa sensazione che mi strizza lo stomaco, ho paura di trovarmi davanti all’inizio della nostra fine e non so cosa potrò fare per tenerli tutti al sicuro. Ciò che qui ti posso giurare è che farò quanto in mio potere per tener fede al mio giuramento.  
> 
> 
> A rivederci Le Havre, dunque, nella speranza che la vecchia Normandia non sia fredda come la ricordavo. Arriveremo per la fine dell’estate, non più tardi.  
>    
>    
> 

  
  


_Gregory_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questa sarà una raccolta di lettere, messaggi e pagine di diario ambientate prima, durante e dopo le storie che ho già pubblicato e che fanno parte della serie Let’s Pirate! Ogni singola lettera avrà luogo e data (e già sto facendo i calcoli per le prossime) e da un breve specchietto che chiarirà la collocazione temporale, questa è ambientata poco dopo La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla. Lo scopo, come già avevo preannunciato, è quello di colmare alcune lacune che ho lasciato aperte, ma anche quello di approfondire e mostravi cose che non potete sapere. Il rating alto ha un suo motivo (Victor!), ma ci sarà anche dell’angst.
> 
> Grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti fin qui.


	2. 2. Victor Trevor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Precedente a: “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”.  
> Note: Alcuni dei fatti citati qui vengono raccontati nel capitolo 14: Il riaccendersi della fiamma di una candela.

Canterbury,  
8 gennaio 1638

  


  
  
  
Mio amato cugino, mi perdonerai se ti scrivo nuovamente ma come diresti tu stesso: la noia è una cattiva compagna di vita. Non hai risposto a nessuna delle mie precedenti lettere, però non credere che questo mi porti a desistere dai miei intenti. So che sei arrabbiato con me e che ti senti in qualche modo tradito dalla decisione che ho preso di non andar contro a mio padre, ma ti imploro di provare a metterti al mio posto. Cosa mai avrei potuto fare? Non avevo altra scelta se non quella d’accettare il noviziato e abbracciare la vita monastica, alla quale ero destinato fin da bambino. Ho tentato di convincere mio padre a cambiare idea, provando a dimostrargli con i fatti che ero la persona meno adatta, oltre che tra le più prive di una sincera vocazione che ci fosse da qui a Parigi, ma lui è convinto che gli serviranno più appoggi in Vaticano e quindi sono stato costretto ad assecondare il suo volere. In fondo ho soltanto quindici anni e senza la protezione del nome dei Trevor avrei fatto la fame a casa come in Inghilterra. Non credere che io abbia obbedito a cuor leggero e che non me ne sia importato niente di veder scorrere le lacrime sul tuo bel viso pulito. Ancora ricordo le tue parole, ancora mi fanno male perché mai dimenticherò il tuo implorarmi di non andare. Il tuo debole spingermi verso la ribellione. Il tuo sguardo ferito mi tormenta ogni notte.

  
  
  
Tu fai sempre tutto facile, ma il mondo non è ai nostri piedi, Sherly. Non possiamo fare come vogliamo, un giorno anche tu sarai costretto ad assoggettarti al volere della tua famiglia e a quel punto capirai il perché di ciò che ho fatto. E allora, di tutto quel che volevamo per il nostro futuro non resteranno che sogni. Ricordi? Desideravamo la libertà, poter andare dove volevamo senza essere costretti da niente e da nessuno. Volevamo vivere secondo le nostre regole e la nostra condotta morale, ma la vita è un’altra cosa, mio amato cugino e un giorno lo capirai sulla tua pelle. E ciò che più mi dispiace, quello che tormenta il mio sonno e che agita i miei pensieri, è che sarai solo. Io non potrò essere al tuo fianco a parare i colpi. Che ne sarà di te dopo che la fredda Inghilterra ti avrà mostrato la sua vera e turpe faccia?  
  
  


  
  


*

  
  
  


  


Canterbury,  
1 dicembre 1639

  
  


  
  
Non sono un ipocrita, Sherly. Non amo questa vita, anzi la detesto! Qui non c’è neanche l’ombra di una femmina e le poche che mi capita d’incontrare e che ogni tanto vengono a domandare carità ai miei fratelli, non sono certo degne dell’attenzione di Monsieur Trevor. E so che dei seni prosperosi sono pur sempre dei seni, ma il mio animo agitato non può desistere dal fare paragoni. Che cosa non era, Sherly, infilarsi sotto le gonne delle dame francesi e ammirare le grazie del paradiso da lì sotto? Cosa non era affondare il viso tra i loro seni e fingere d’essere triste, soltanto per poterne saggiare la morbidezza? So che a te queste cose non sono mai interessate, ma prova a immaginare quanto a me tutto questo stia mancando. Qui la vita è monotona e scandita fin troppo regolarmente da studio e preghiere. Non fraintendermi, io amo i libri che divoro con avidità. Anzi si può dire che sia la sola cosa a tenermi ancorato a questa vita di merda. È l’unica attività che pratico con piacere e che mi permette di non impazzire, perché la realtà è che la tua assenza mi pesa più di quanto non sia disposto ad ammettere. Mi mancano le femmine, cugino carissimo e tu sai quanto mi piacciano, mi mancano le attenzioni della giovane Marie le cui deliziose cosce si aprivano unicamente per me. Ma la loro assenza non è nulla se paragonata alla tua. Il tuo non esser qui mi soffoca, il sapere di non poterti vedere dopo essermi messo semplicemente in viaggio, è terrificante. I pomeriggi scorrono troppo lenti, eccessivamente rigidi in tutte quelle sante regole alle quali sono soggetto. Dal mattutino alla compieta * divento quel che l’abate desidera da un novizio per bene: studioso, diligente e soprattutto devoto. Ma la notte sono libero. Libero di sognarti, di pregare Dio perché ti mandi da me. Spero che tu mi rapisca, che mi conduca via da qui per sempre. Fuggiamo, Sherlock e andiamo lontano dove nessuno potrà mai trovarci. Facciamolo davvero, io e te. Come sognavamo quand’eravamo bambini e ci immaginavamo pirati che solcano i mari in cerca di tesori. Agiamo solo perché lo riteniamo giusto e non perché qualcuno ci impone di fare così, noi due contro il resto del mondo. Ti scongiuro, salvami da tutto questo perché io muoio senza di te. Tu non hai idea della nostalgia che provo. Mi manchi. Mi manchi terribilmente. Mi manchi più delle tette di Marie. Mi mancano i nostri discorsi senza senso, il dormirti addosso, le tue chiacchiere che non finivano mai, gli scherzi a Josephine o a Bernard. Mi manca vederti gioire per delle sciocchezze come il salto di una rana. Mi mancano i tuoi occhi, illuminati dal volere di Dio e mi manca la tua risata. Ridi ancora come facevi quando stavi con me? Di tanto in tanto me lo domando e allora la solitudine torna potente a farsi viva e mi attanaglia le viscere in una morsa dolorosa. Sei felice, Sherly? Senza di me lo sarai mai? Dimmi che non lo sei, poiché io ne sono geloso. Dimmi che io solo ti faccio ridere in quel modo e che a nessuno, fuorché all’amore della tua vita riserverai la parte migliore di te stesso. Dimmelo e in questa prigionia che mi tiene ancorato alla fredda Canterbury, io vivrò sereno.  
  


  
  
Proscritto. Ah, dimenticavo! Verrò a Londra per il Santo Natale. Il mio abate dice d’avere degli affari lassù proprio con tuo fratello Mycroft, non ne conosco la natura ma sarà senz’altro qualcosa di losco. D’altronde tutto ciò che fa tuo fratello lo è, ma almeno potremo vederci.  
  
  


  
  


*

  
  


  
  


Canterbury  
2 febbraio 1640

  


  
  
  
Non sei più il ragazzo che conoscevo. Lo Sherlock che ho amato quand’eravamo bambini e al quale ho donato il mio cuore e tutta la mia anima, a stento l’ho riconosciuto. Avrei voluto dirti queste cose lo scorso Natale, ma temevo di scatenare in qualche modo le tue ire e quindi ho atteso con pazienza che i miei stessi pensieri si riordinassero secondo una logica. Io sono certo di una cosa ovvero che quello Sherlock, il mio Sherlock non se n’è andato per sempre, lo so. L’ho sentito nell’abbraccio disperato che m’hai dato quando mi hai incontrato di nuovo, l’ho letto nei tuoi occhi. Hai il fuoco dentro, mio amato, ce l’hai ancora e nonostante l’Inghilterra ti stia schiacciando sotto il peso della sua falsità. Ed è per questo che ti scrivo e che lo faccio col cuore in mano. Conservati, Sherly. Fallo gelosamente. Nascondi al mondo la tua immensa fragilità, la bellezza del tuo sguardo innamorato, quella delle tue parole pregne d’ogni significato possibile. Conserva la tua risata stupenda poiché temo che la gelida accoglienza che il mondo ti riserva possa spegnere ogni tuo entusiasmo. Mascherati così che la tua famiglia non possa vedere chi sei veramente, temo che la cecità che li contraddistingue e la disattenzione di cui sono cariche le loro intenzioni, possano spezzarti definitivamente. Conservati per me, mio piccolo Sherly. Conservati per chi amerai in futuro, so che esiste. So che è là fuori che ci aspetta. Non permettere a nessuno di sfiorare il tuo cuore, di vedere come sei fatto. Tieni accesa la luce che muove i tuoi pensieri e fa sbrigare le tue azioni. Fallo per me, amore mio.  
  
  


  
  


*

  


  
  
  


Canterbury  
6 settembre 1640

  


  


Ho preso i voti perpetui. ** È successo la settimana passata, ma solo adesso ho trovato il coraggio di scriverti. Fino all’ultimo ho sperato che facessi il miracolo, che piombassi qui e mi portassi via con te. Non è successo. E, che sia dannato se dico il falso, non sono stato capace di trovare una scappatoia per potermene andare. Rifiutarmi era impossibile. Oh, me lo hanno domandato. Quel figlio di un cane di mio padre è persino venuto ad assistere alla cerimonia e mi ha anche chiesto se ne fossi completamente sicuro della mia decisione, come se avessi avuto una qualche scelta! Te lo giuro, mio amato, per la prima volta in tutta la vita ho desiderato picchiarlo. Non l’ho fatto, forse sono troppo vigliacco anche per fare giustizia. E non sono nemmeno fuggito come sognavo di fare. La verità è che ho smesso di lottare perché non so se c’è più qualcosa per cui farlo. Ho smesso di crederci, di sperare così come di chiedermi se provi o meno qualcosa per me. Ti scrivo per abitudine, ma non so neppure se leggi le mie lettere. Rispondermi, non lo hai mai fatto. Io non lo so se ti ricordi delle nostre giornate trascorse insieme, delle notti stretti a dormire o a guardare la volta stellata del cielo. Non so se sai più chi è Victor Trevor e forse non lo so neppure io. Io condannato a una vita che odio, prigioniero di queste fredde mura e schiavo di una fede che non possiedo, mi ritrovo a pregare chiunque ci sia lassù di riaverti finalmente indietro. Ormai non riesco più a riconoscermi, come potresti farlo tu? La sola cosa di cui sono sicuro è il sogno che ho di te, amarti è l’unica cosa che mi sia mai riuscita e non intendo smettere di farlo.  
  


  
  
  


*

  
  
  
  


Canterbury,  
2 giugno 1641  


  
  
  
Amore mio, mi auguro tu stia bene. Continui a non rispondere alle mie lettere, ma sono tranquillo finché non ricevo notizie da tuo fratello. È il suo, di silenzio a essere confortante perché so che se mai ti succedesse qualcosa di grave, lui me lo farebbe subito sapere. Mycroft sa essere fastidioso come una zecca sui sacri gioielli di famiglia, ma non gli si può imputare d’essere distratto nelle faccende formali. Conosco i tuoi pensieri, il modo in cui ragioni e i sentimenti che tieni gelosamente trincerati dietro ai tuoi sguardi abbassati, so cosa dimora nel tuo cuore ed è per questo che mi preoccupo tanto. Stai cambiando, Sherlock. Lo sento dal modo in cui non mi rispondi, da come taci. Da come strappi le mie lettere. Oh, lo fai. So che lo fai. Ma io seguiterò a scriverti finché le forze mi reggeranno perché so che a una parte di te fa piacere ricevere mie notizie. Che tu lo voglia o meno, io continuerò ad amarti e a pensare a te ogni giorno della mia vita. A sognarti la notte. A sperare che tu ti decida a venire a rapirmi e poi a scappare lontano, fuggire da tutto e da tutti e costruire insieme il nostro futuro. Tu continui a esserci, Sherly, dentro di me. Sei qui al mio fianco mentre scrivo questa lettera e mi guardi. Critichi la mia calligrafia, gli errori che commetto per la fretta. Sospiri, le volte in cui la mia mano trema perché preda di un sentimento troppo forte da tenere richiuso in una presa ben salda. Non asciughi le lacrime che bagnano l’inchiostro, al contrario le guardi cadere e sbiadire la scrittura. Sei qui con me e a questo non potrai mai porre rimedio. Tu mi scorri nelle vene.  
  
  


  
  


*

  
  
  


Canterbury,  
29 marzo 1644

  
  
  
A Canterbury sta arrivando la primavera. Finalmente le giornate si alleggeriscono dal peso del invernale, la neve comincia a sciogliersi e le mattine sono un po’ meno buie. Il freddo, tra le mura del convento continua a essere pungente e specialmente la notte quando le braci si spengono, ma il saio che indosso è molto pesante e la lana con cui mi copro aiuta a non morire assiderato. Tra le mura dell’abazia la vita è sempre la stessa: noiosa, lenta, scandita da troppe regole e nessun divertimento. Solo studio e preghiere. È così da talmente tanti anni che quasi non ci faccio più caso. Qualche giorno fa è successo qualcosa di stupefacente e lo so che stenterai a riconoscermi, ma è che le soddisfazioni qui sono ben poche che ci si accontenta anche del nulla. Non te l’ho mai detto ma fin dai primi mesi del mio noviziato l’abate sosteneva di voler fare di me un traduttore. Diceva che il mio greco era ottimo e che un giorno sarei diventato molto bravo e si dà il caso che qualche giorno fa io abbia definitivamente sostituito fratello Gesualdo, ormai fiaccato dal peso dell’età. Non mi sono mai opposto al suo volere, per quale ragione avrei dovuto farlo poi? Qui in questo luogo, per me una cosa vale l’altra e poi i testi greci mi piacciono. Ogni volta che comincio una traduzione mi pare d’esserti accanto e di ascoltarti con la tua pronuncia perfetta e la tua facilità di lettura. Come può riuscirti sempre tutto facile? Tu col tuo giudicare i miei accenti, tutti puntualmente errati. Con la tua bravura immensa, col tuo non rendertene mai del tutto conto. Non sono mai stato bravo come te in greco e delle volte, trattenendo le risa, mi chiedo cosa penserebbe di me il Santissimo abate se ti sentisse leggere un passo di Platone.  


  
  
Tutto questo è solo un passatempo, lo sai vero? È un modo per tirare avanti. Sto ancora aspettando, Sherly, è giusto che te lo dica. Sto aspettando che tu mi venga a prendere. Nel frattempo mi adeguo, la prigionia è un po’ più tollerabile quando si ha qualcosa da fare e impegnarsi in una delle mille attività che l’abate mi propone durante il giorno mi aiuta a non riflettere troppo. Sai, il lavoro è davvero tanto. Lui è tra coloro che ancora non si fidano dei progressi della stampa, qui si fa ancora tutto come trecento anni fa. Il cibo non è nemmeno così orrendo, fratello Thomas è un cuciniere eccezionale e la compagnia degli altri monaci non è poi così tremenda. Si discute di filosofia e teologia, si fanno discorsi impegnati e di tanto in tanto mi chiedo cosa succederebbe se tu fossi qui con me, a sentire questi ragionamenti. Oh, faresti una bellissima figura davanti a tutti questi pomposi monaci così certi d’avere la verità in tasca. Tu sei così intelligente e la tua dialettica era ottima già a sette anni! Non oso immaginare come possa essere adesso. Certe volte cerco d’immaginarmi cosa sei diventato, ma fatico a vederlo in modo nitido. Sarai senz’altro più alto e ti sarai irrobustito. E il tuo carattere? È ancora quello terribile di quando eri bambino? Io credo tu sia abbastanza eccezionale, sì e che lo sia persino nella tua indole impossibile e nel temperamento agitato e mai domo. Di questo ne sono sicuro e non ho bisogno di toccarlo con mano per essene certo, ho fiducia in te. Ho sempre saputo ciò di cui sei capace e, questa, è una di quelle cose che non si dimenticano. Vivo ancora per te, mio amato Sherly. Questo non scordarlo mai.  
  
  
  


  


*

  


  
  
  


Canterbury  
11 aprile 1645

  
  
  
La notizia del tuo matrimonio è giunta fino alle mura dell’abazia. Quando il nostro amato abate mi ha convocato nelle sue stanze mi sono domandato cosa volesse da me. Lui nulla, ma questo l’ho scoperto soltanto dopo quando ha portato alla mia attenzione una lettera di Mycroft. Il tuo caro fratello aveva scritto pregando quel Santo monaco di far leggere la missiva anche al sottoscritto. Tuo fratello pretende che io partecipi al tuo matrimonio, nelle sue poche e scarne righe come al solito dirette e prive di fronzoli, sosteneva che l’aiuto di un cugino oltre che di un prete avrebbe aiutato il povero Sherlock a trovare la retta via. L’abate ha ritenuto quindi saggio accondiscendere a quell’invito. Sarò quindi al tuo cospetto qualche giorno prima delle nozze. Ma non ti farò da guida, non te lo sognare nemmeno che io avalli un matrimonio obbligato con una persona che nemmeno conosci. Una donna, Sherly? Davvero? A te non sono mai piaciute e non ti piacerà neanche questa Molly o come diavolo si chiama. So che pensi che io sia geloso, ma non è questo a tendere la mia scrittura quanto la rabbia. Accusavi me di non aver avuto la forza di ribellarmi a mio padre e adesso tu stai cadendo nel mio medesimo errore. Non sposarla se non l’ami. E se per lei provi davvero un sentimento tanto forte allora voglio che tu me lo dica in faccia, guardandomi negli occhi. Voglio essere sicuro di darti alla persona giusta perché non accetterò mai che tu sposi qualcuno che non vale la mia benedizione.  
  
  
  
Proscritto. Darò questa lettera a un bel giovane prestante, chiedendogli di consegnarla il più presto possibile a te personalmente. I favori che ti offrirà saranno il mio regalo di nozze. Spero tu decida una volta e per tutte di farti sodomizzare da un bel ragazzone muscoloso, chissà che delle attività di letto non ti rimettano in testa un po’ d’intelligenza. Pochi giorni, mio amato e saremo di nuovo insieme. Aspettami, ti scongiuro aspettami.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le giornate nelle abazie così come nei conventi, oggi come all’epoca, sono scandite da orari precisi chiamati appunto: mattutino, laudi, prima, terza, sesta, nona, vespro, compieta.  
> **Il noviziato dura circa un paio d’anni, dopodiché un ragazzo può scegliere se prendere i voti perpetui oppure se rinunciare.  
> -A Canterbury c’è per davvero un’abazia: la St. Augusten’s Abbey, risalente al 500 a.C.
> 
> Ho voluto lasciarvi con diverse lettere invece che una sola, che raccontano del periodo in cui Victor era ufficialmente un monaco. Tornerò su Victor, ma in un modo un po’ diverso e con una vera chicca, anche se non subito. Come già vi ho fatto presente: non aspettatevi aggiornamenti a scadenza regolare perché è una raccolta quindi arriveranno una volta ogni tanto. Quando sono dell’ispirazione.  
> Intanto grazie a tutti coloro che son giunti fin qui.


	3. 3.Sherlock Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro  
> Note: Le lettere sono state scritte tra i capitoli 25 e 26, nel periodo in cui John abita da Mrs Hudson (la prima volta), tuttavia contiene riferimenti un po’ a tutta Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro. In particolare ai capitoli 2 e 3, ai capitoli 19, 21 e 25. E anche al secondo capitolo di questa raccolta, quello dedicato a Victor Trevor.

_Giornale di bordo,_  
Diario del capitano

  
  
  
10 maggio 1655  
  
  
  
John è vivo. Mi aggrappo a questa certezza perché ora come ora è la sola che possiedo assieme a questo grande dolore che mi attanaglia il petto e che si agita al ritmo del mio respiro. Lo abbiamo ritrovato a riva che aveva già albeggiato, non lontano da quello che presumibilmente è stato il luogo dell’impatto. In qualche maniera, non so come, è riuscito a rimanere a galla e a trascinarsi sino alla spiaggia. Che John Watson fosse una creatura meravigliosa, questo già lo sapevo. Ma che lo fosse sino a questo punto, lo rende ancor più stupefacente. Egoisticamente sono costretto ad ammettere che il lieto finale di questa triste storia lenisce il mio senso di colpa. Zittisce con prepotenza quella stessa voce che, dentro la mia testa, m’accusa d’essere il solo responsabile di una mancata tragedia. È colpa mia se tutto questo è successo, e ciò è un dato di fatto. Non doveva andare così, loro non avrebbero dovuto trovarsi con me e Moriarty. Nessuno di loro. E pensare che mi ero così tanto raccomandato con Victor… Anzi, gliel’avevo ordinato imponendo a me stesso di restar severo, di non cedere per alcuna ragione alle sue insistenze. Io a ignorare le sue lacrime, le parole cariche di preoccupazione. Quel sensibile animo ferito che fuoriusciva copioso dal suo sguardo e che è solito riservare soltanto per me, quasi a ricordarmi che devo portarmi addosso il peso del suo dolore allo stesso modo di quanto lui porta il mio. Lo sapevo che non era d’accordo col piano che avevo ideato, con altrettanta sicurezza avrei dovuto rendermi conto del fatto che non mi avrebbe obbedito. Né lui né tanto meno John Watson, che è così carico di passione oltre che del desiderio di difendermi da tutto e da tutti, persino da me stesso, da non potersi esimere dal correre in mio soccorso. La verità è che sarebbero venuti comunque, se li avessi legati al pennone più alto della nave avrebbero trovato il modo di raggiungermi. Insieme, poi, sono una forza inarrestabile che neppure io posso contrastare. Ed è stato proprio con quell’oppressione al petto che mi sono allontanato da loro, quel giorno, sull’isola del tesoro. L’ho fatto avendo in me la certezza che mi avrebbero seguito, in un modo o nell’altro lo avrebbero fatto ma d’altronde, se li amo è anche per questo. Per il loro esser testardi e ribelli, passionali. Per quel loro animo selvaggio tanto quanto il mio, oltre che per il cuore indomito grande tanto quanto la capacità d’amare. E se per Victor mai ne ho avuto il dubbio, è bastato fare l’amore con John una volta per rendermi conto che lui era altrettanto come me. Siamo così simili pur restando tremendamente noi stessi, da farmi tremare il pensiero e stordire la scrittura svelta e distratta che dedico al mio giornale di bordo.  
  
Così è, dunque. Quel che ho fedelmente già riportato nelle precedenti pagine è accaduto e qui lo ribadisco: John Watson si è lanciato dalla rupe più alta dell’isola del tesoro, trascinando James Moriarty con sé. Ore più tardi lo abbiamo trovato ferito, ma vivo e lo abbiamo trasportato su la Norbury che nel frattempo aveva ingaggiato una battaglia con Sebastian Moran, corsaro e braccio destro di capitan Moriarty. Questo è quanto successo, dei dettagli in questo scritto non ho intenzione di occuparmene. Tutto quel che mi sento di dire è che ho guardato l’intera scena coi miei occhi e che la rivivo con orrore ogni singola volta che li richiudo. Io impotente, disarmato davanti alla decisione di un uomo meraviglioso che a tutto era disposto pur di salvarmi la vita. Io che dentro di me e in una piccola parte, avevo sperato che lui e Victor mi raggiungessero. Mi sono augurato che venissero da me così che li potessi salutare un’ultima volta, di modo d’incrociare i loro sguardi e cogliere l’amarezza nascosta dietro ai sorrisi. Per poter dedurre ogni cosa di loro per un’ultima volta. Non l’ho fatto, lo desideravo ma in quei frangenti tutto sono riuscito a cogliere fuorché le intenzioni di John Watson che, imprevedibile, per me lo è sempre stato e sin da quel primo giorno, quando m’inseguì per potermi mostrare la mappa di un tesoro tatuata sul petto. Lui che mi stupisce ancora adesso e che mi auguro non smetterà mai di farlo. No, non doveva andare a finire in questo modo perché se è vero che non desideravo morire (e che il cielo mi fulmini se dico il falso!) allora è altrettanto reale il pensiero che potessi morire cadendo da quella rupe. Mi sono imposto di non darmi la colpa ed è ciò che sto facendo, a fatica e sforzandomi. Giorno dopo giorno tento disperatamente di non abbandonarmi ai miei fumi e alla mia tanto cara quiete dei sensi. [1] Se mi lasciassi andare a certi ragionamenti sono convinto che cadrei in una tempesta di pensieri, ai quali senz’altro soccomberei. Soccomberei a loro e al fumo, all’oblio più nero che esista e là vi morirei. Perché la verità è che è proprio mia, la colpa. Io sono il capitano, mio era il piano e mia era la fine di Moriarty. Mia è la responsabilità delle vite dell’equipaggio e di questa nave, una croce che porto non soltanto per dovere ma anche perché giusto. E pertanto mie sono le vite di John e Victor, di nessun altro è la responsabilità della loro esistenza e perciò soltanto mio avrebbe dovuto essere il rischio. Io sarei dovuto cadere. Volare tenendomi stretto Moriarty e impattare contro il pelo dell’acqua duro come pietra. Certo, John è vivo mentre il mio nemico è perito sotto agl’inconsapevoli giochi delle onde, in quell’oceano che tanto mi è caro è che l’ha salvato. Ma a quale prezzo questo è successo? Ora ho un pegno da pagare, ne sono ben coscio. Un debito che onorerò quando giungerà il momento, perché sono un pirata, sono un capitano e la mia parola è legge.  
  
Questo scritto sta diventando melenso e ciò che dovrebbe essere nient’altro se non un giornale, si sta trasformando nel diario di una fanciulla innamorata. Invero devo ammettere, e con discreta riluttanza, che è ciò che in questi frangenti mi sento d’essere. E non tanto una delicata fanciulla, quanto un qualcuno d’innamorato. Non lo sono mai stato di nessuno, fuorché di Victor. Ma amare Victor è facile, è naturale. Amare Victor è ovvio com’è ovvio veder splendere il sole a mezzogiorno. La sua presenza, il suo amore, le nostre liti sono un qualcosa a cui sono abituato e che fa parte di me. Ma amare John, oh, è del tutto differente. È ciò che qui e adesso mi rende melenso, fastidiosamente dolciastro. Ed è per questo che ritornerò a una cronaca più rigorosa, a una che si addice maggiormente a un giornale di bordo. Mastro Stamford ha fatto il possibile per John, a lui in fondo non chiedevo nulla se non ciò che è nelle sue capacità. A bordo era l’unico a conoscere le arti mediche, il solo a poter curare simili ferite. E c’è riuscito, dedicandosi per ore al proprio dovere. Dormendo al capezzale di John, assicurandosi che avesse sempre il necessario. Che le ferite fossero ben medicate e gli arti spezzati, sufficientemente assicurati. Se John è vivo lo dobbiamo anche a lui, oltre che al mare. E John ce l’ha fatta, ha saputo superare i primi momenti di crisi e ora respira, pur con fatica. Vive, anche se con dolore. Ciononostante, sia io che Mastro Stamford sappiamo che niente è risolto. Le fratture che si è procurato cadendo sono importanti e gl’impediranno di camminare almeno per un certo periodo. Periodo che non potrà trascorrere qui, ma d’altronde di questo poco m’importa. Soffrirò l’assenza del mio amato dottore, ma il percorso che ora lui dovrà intraprendere è vitale per il nostro futuro. Abbiamo già mandato un messaggio alla signora Hudson. Al momento lei è la sola a poterlo aiutare.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
12 maggio 1655  
  
  
  
Victor ha ricominciato a pregare, da giorni. In effetti dall’attimo stesso in cui abbiamo ritrovato John mezzo morto sulla spiaggia. Da allora non fa che leggere la sua bibbia. Quella che solitamente usa al pari dell’oggetto di scena di un teatrante, ma che adesso sembra divenuta la sua compagnia più fedele. E quindi legge, e mormora tiritere in latino. Talvolta in greco. Spesso lo si sente invece imprecare in francese, ma il più delle volte borbotta fra sé. Lo fa evitando di guardarti negli occhi e rifuggendo lo sguardo di chiunque, persino il mio. Ciò è dolorosamente affascinate. Doloroso perché la sua ritrovata fede non è un qualcosa di spontaneo, ma nato dalla sciagura che ci è capitata. Interessante perché, beh, non lo vedevo spontaneamente con un crocefisso in mano da almeno dieci anni. E mi sono ritrovato a sorridere, anche se di amarezza, salvo poi commuovermi per via di quella sua maniera buffa di dimostrare affetto. Victor prega perché è l’unica maniera che conosce di tenere in vita John. Sebbene non creda a Dio, non davvero. Non fino in fondo almeno. Victor è troppo razionale per essere credente, e ciò nonostante sia un monaco. Ed è questa la sua contraddizione costante. Ha dedicato la vita alla preghiera, ha vissuto tra le mura di un convento. Ha pregato e poi ha giurato davanti a Dio e alla chiesa di essere un fido discepolo di Dio. Tuttavia bestemmia e preferisce andare a donne. Un monaco che va con le puttane non penso si sia mai visto nella storia della chiesa. Eppure è lui, è Victor ed è fatto così. Lui non prega mai e quando lo fa prega a un Dio che sa non esistere. Perché Victor è fatto anche di questi controsensi. Victor è consciamente incongruente. Ed è… Dio, così affascinante! Oh, mi è sempre piaciuta la sua mente, ma da quando siamo fuggiti insieme dandoci all’avventura, mi sono ritrovato un po’ più innamorato di lui. Il nostro è un rapporto poco convenzionale, lo so bene. Ma per me è speciale, oltre che difficilmente spiegabile. So che ha fatto una fatica inumana a far capire a John cos’è che ci lega e di cosa è fatta la nostra relazione, e a oggi temo che al dottore non sia ancora del tutto chiaro. Forse dovrei semplicemente dirgli che Victor è una parte di me, che mi appartiene così come io appartengo a lui. Un legame che non c’entra niente con la carnalità. È più un fratello, ma un fratello vero e non come Mycroft. Ed è proprio per questo che parliamo poco dei nostri sentimenti, perché non è mai necessario farlo. Anche ora non mi ha detto nulla sulla sua ritrovata fede, ma perché non ce n’è stato bisogno. È bastato che i nostri sguardi s’incrociassero per farmi comprendere ogni cosa. E giunto a questa età, conoscendolo da ormai tutta quanta la vita, so quali pensieri gli passano per la mente. La verità è che ognuno affronta il dolore a modo proprio, questo l’ho imparato sulla mia pelle ormai molti anni fa. Quando ci separammo, lenire il dolore per la perdita fu devastante. Victor lo fece scrivendomi decine di lettere. Io lo feci col silenzio, sforzandomi di rimanere freddo e distante. Mostrando quel contegno che tanto caro è ai miei fratelli e che io ho utilizzato come contenimento per trattenere il mostro che ho dentro. [2]  
  
Oggi che tanti anni sono passati, per noi due è la stessa cosa. Victor parla e recita le sue preghiere mentre io taccio e faccio il capitano. Io che ho smesso di dormire giorni fa oltre che di mangiare, se non a forza e soltanto sotto le vibranti minacce di Angelo, l’unico a non temermi tra l’equipaggio (e il solo a occuparsi di me in questo momento). Io che tengo saldamente il punto della situazione e che con la risolutezza per cui sono famoso faccio il Pirata Bianco, mi rendo conto che non so nemmeno più quanto tempo è passato dall’ultima volta che la mia testa ha toccato un giaciglio.  
  
  


*

  
  
  
13 maggio 1655  
  
  
  
Inizio a sentire la mancanza di Lestrade. La sua presenza, ormai scontata, era per me divenuta una certezza. Una delle poche fonti di sicurezza. So che la missione che gli ho affidato è altrettanto importante e che era fondamentale per lui rimanere sull’isola del tesoro, a radunare, catalogare e suddividere in parti rispettosamente uguali le importanti ricchezze di cui siamo venuti in possesso. So che è qualcosa a cui l’equipaggio tiene e che sarà fonte di ulteriore stima nei miei confronti, ma al momento di quel tesoro nulla me ne importa. Anche se è quanto abbiamo cercato per settimane, andando alla battaglia contro Moriarty e Moran, non è là che vanno i miei pensieri. Non all’oro, non alle pietre preziose. Non alla nave né a nessuno. Soltanto a John. Perciò vorrei che Lestrade fosse qui, sono certo che svolgerebbe il mio lavoro con precisione permettendomi di trascorrere più tempo col mio amato dottore, accanto del quale rimango soltanto la notte. Chino al suo fianco, a guardarlo dormire. Seduto a terra, tenendogli la mano nella speranza di non fargli troppo male. Io che mi maledico per non poter essere con lui anche nei momenti in cui è sveglio, quei pochi durante i quali soffre le pene dell’inferno. Ma se Lestrade fosse qui, oh, ci penserebbe lui alla nave e all’equipaggio. No, non è la Norbury ciò che mi preoccupa e neppure la navigazione che scorre liscia tra le mani di Mike Stamford, quanto la ciurma. So bene che nonostante abbiano eletto Stamford come quartiermastro, in molti considerano Lestrade come l’unico in grado di sostituirmi al comando della nave. [3] Fu arduo infatti lo scontro tra le due fazioni, durante le votazioni. Dura la dialettica tra coloro che ritenevano di dover eleggere un saggio, seppur pacifico, uomo al pari di Mike Stamford, che già tanto sapeva di navigazione, e coloro che invece vedevano in Lestrade un’ottima guida. Non ho mai fatto preferenze, tra i miei uomini non ne faccio mai poiché ognuno di loro per me è importante. Ma sono ben conscio del fatto che su l’equipaggio, Lestrade ha una certa presa. Una ben diversa da quella che riesco ad avere io. Gli uomini si fidano del suo giudizio, delle sue impressioni e tengono alla loro parola tanto quanto tengono alla mia. Lo ritengono un punto di riferimento importante per sapere se devono o meno fidarsi di me. Se mi devono temere e rispettare o se invece è più saggio fuggire dal feroce Pirata Bianco e dalle sue stramberie.  
  
Non do loro alcuna colpa, siamo tutti pirati in fondo e dal mare ognuno di noi ha imparato che è meglio non fidarsi di nessuno. Nemmeno del proprio capitano, non sino in fondo comunque. Mi amano e mi rispettano, ma di tanto in tanto succede che contestino le mie decisioni o che non comprendano appieno quelle che sono le mie intenzioni. È questo ciò di cui è impregnata la pirateria, è questo quello di cui viviamo e respiriamo io e i pirati de la Norbury. È questo che il Pirata Bianco ha costruito nel corso degli anni. Un rapporto complesso basato sul rispetto e la stima reciproca, ma fatto anche di molte incognite. So che il problema principale è Moriarty; lo è stato almeno. E so anche che parte della ciurma, fomentata sicuramente da Anderson, non credeva che andargli contro fosse una scelta saggia. Alcuni hanno riportato malumori riguardo la fattibilità dei miei piani, che si sono accentuati dopo che John è salito a bordo. Lo ritenevano una spia di Moriarty, un qualcuno di cui non fidarsi. E confesso miseramente di esser stato incapace di far capir loro quella che era la verità, di far valere il mio pensiero. Ho lasciato che ci pensassero altri, da Angelo a Victor, e non ho fatto nulla. Perché io stesso non sapevo come fare per descrivere chi era John Watson. Invero a me era bastato un attimo, quel giorno ad Antigua, per rendermi conto che non c’era traccia alcuna di menzogna in John Watson e che non avrebbe mai potuto lavorare per un qualcuno al pari di Moriarty. Di questa faccenda però ne ho già riferito a lungo in queste pagine del mio giornale. La mia intenzione qui e ora è soprattutto quella di raccontare degli umori della ciurma. Ciò che adesso mi ritrovo a dover comandare, e proteggere, è un pugno di uomini che in buona parte non si fida più di me e in questo riconosco che Anderson ha svolto un ruolo fondamentale. Tanto importante quanto lo è oggi Lestrade. Perché se fosse qui io non sarei costretto sul ponte, come invece devo fare. Tranquillizzerebbe gli uomini e mi permetterebbe maggiore libertà. E invece è lontano, sull’isola del tesoro mentre io, obbligatoriamente, ogni mattino mi dirigo sul cassero a svolgere i miei doveri. Ad aiutare Mike Stamford che ancora e dopo giorni fa la spola dal ponte alla cabina di John. Io che rimango spesso là a prua senza nessuno attorno e che mi sento dannatamente solo. Io senza più John né Victor mi sento un pover’uomo, un miserabile che non ha nulla da offrire e che nonostante ciò è costretto a svolgere i propri doveri. Non mi sento un capitano, non mi sento degno della mia nomea o della fama, di cui mai m’è importato qualcosa. Dicerie, chiacchiere da taverna. Sospiri agli orecchi di una qualche ragazza disponibile, riferiti da chissà chi e che riguardano me e i miei sentimenti. Nessuno sa chi sono, nessuno tranne Victor e John. Che ora non sono qui e che mi rendono orfano di una parte di me stesso. Non sono io quello impartisce ordini al timoniere o urla a gran voce su alle vedette. Non sono io a parlare ai marinai e a chiedere loro solerzia. Io mi sto perdendo. Io perfetto all’apparenza, con lo sguardo che scruta l’orizzonte terso del Mar dei Caraibi e la voce impartisce severi ordini dettati dalla logica. Le intenzioni serie, i modi freddi e implacabili. Il cuore altrove.  


  
  


*

  
  
  
15 maggio 1655  
  
  
  
Victor mi preoccupa. Victor mi preoccupa sempre in effetti, ma in questo periodo più di quanto non faccia di solito. Da quando abbiamo lasciato l’isola del tesoro non mi ha più rivolto la parola, l’ho visto poco e stando a quanto mormorano gli uomini, trascorre giornate intere nella propria cabina. Da un paio di mattine alle sue costole ho messo Archie, il quale era ben fiero d’avere una missione segreta da svolgere. È lui a riferirmi dei piatti vuoti che lascia fuori dalla porta sino al fatto che non esce mai se non di tanto in tanto e sempre verso sera. A fare cosa sta tutto il giorno lì dentro, io non lo so davvero. Probabilmente prega o dorme, magari legge. Non so se veda John, Archie non è stato in grado di dirmelo. Però so che non parla mai con nessuno e so anche cosa lo affligge, so qual è il suo problema e saprei anche come risolverlo. Ha bisogno di poco, Victor. Non è emotivamente esigente, a lui basta un abbraccio per sentirsi capito e accettato. A lui basterebbe che lo raggiungessi di notte e lo stringessi a me durante il sonno. Eppure non l’ho fatto. Dentro di me sento di non avere il coraggio di affrontarlo, farlo significherebbe dover fronteggiare quella parte di me stesso che ho rifiutato d’ascoltare per giorni. Perché John è vivo sì, ma grazie a chi? Non a me e nemmeno a Victor che se l’è lasciato scappare e che di certo voleva gettarsi al mio posto e anche a quello di John. Eravamo pronti a morire pur di salvarci a vicenda ed è questo a preoccuparmi maggiormente, il loro spirito di sacrificio fin dove si spingerà? Non credo che si rendano conto di quant’è calcolato ogni mio gesto e che mai mi ucciderei di proposito, ma che al contrario tenterei l’impossibile pur di salvare me stesso e tutti loro. Ma i loro gesti sono ciechi, inconsapevoli. Si gettano nel fuoco senza sapere ciò che stanno facendo, senza rendersi conto che la morte è lì ad aspettarli. E che io cerco di tenerli al sicuro e che altro non farò finché avrò vita, mi sento impotente davanti a questa folle maniera d’amare. Se mi hanno disobbedito ora, come si comporteranno in futuro? Non posso pensare di perderli o di vederli morire per una mia mancanza, quindi come posso fare? Riuscirò a tener fede ai miei intenti? Saprò essere abbastanza forte, sufficientemente intelligente? Abbastanza rapido, svelto, sveglio? Domande, domande… a nessuna di queste ho una reale risposta. Conosco solo la paura. Che John non si riprenda, che Victor soccomba ai suoi demoni, o io ai miei. Ho paura per la nave e la ciurma e per questo futuro incerto che scorgo all’orizzonte. La fine di James Moriarty non segna la fine della nostra avventura, non mette il punto a un capitolo. Il gioco è ancora lo stesso. Una morte come la sua e in circostanze misteriose allerterà sicuramente qualcuno, non ho speranza che potrà passare inosservata. E a quel punto, quale sciagura si abbatterà su di noi? Chi cercherà vendetta? Perché succederà, questa è una delle poche certezze che possiedo in proposito. So che prima o poi qualcuno tra i suoi alleati se la darà a gambe mentre altri pretenderanno la mia testa o la mia nave, il mio cuore. James d’altronde aveva molti seguaci, la sua era una vera e propria rete che si estendeva dalle Indie all’Inghilterra, e che traeva radici in tutta Europa sino in oriente. Quale tra i suoi fidati alleati dovrò temere maggiormente? Moran? Dato per morto dal suo equipaggio? Oh, morto, Moran non lo è davvero e di questo ne sono più che certo, sono sicuro sia fuggito durante la battaglia consumata contro la Norbury e che andrà a nascondersi almeno per un po’ di tempo. Ma sarà lui il mio nemico? Oppure sarà la perla di Nassau, le cui grinfie si estendono fin qui? È lei che dovrò temere? O invece sarà la spada di Lord Cromwell e dei suoi lord inglesi a vibrare contro il mio petto? E cosa farà Mycroft adesso? Lui che sta ancora a servizio della sua amata Regina e che se ne starà rintanato da qualche parte in Francia, come si comporterà ora? A nessuna di queste domande ho una risposta e non intendo cercarla adesso. Ho molte teorie, ma una più improbabile dell’altra. Una sola è la mia certezza in questi frangenti. Quella alla quale mi aggrappo disperatamente. Di nessuno potrò fidarmi se non dei miei uomini. Di Angelo e Fortebraccio. Di Lestrade e del mio quartiermastro, sempre pronto a prodigarsi in mille e più misteri. Mi fiderò della signora Hudson e del buon Baskerville, che presto o tardi arriverà per pagare il proprio debito nei miei confronti. E so di potermi fidare di Victor, il mio braccio sinistro armato di preghiere e bestemmie. Che benedice il morto che ha appena ammazzato, augurandogli un buon viaggio verso il paradiso. Di lui mi fido ciecamente, oltre che di John. Già perché da adesso c’è un altro uomo su cui posso fare affidamento. Un giocatore che James Moriarty in tutta la sua immensa genialità non aveva previsto e che cambierà il percorso della nostra storia. Perché proprio John quando guarirà, e lo farà, sarà per me il più prezioso degli alleati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Si riferisce alla droga, ovviamente.  
> [2]Ricordo a tutti che Eurus è presente in questo universo, sebbene venga soltanto nominata.  
> [3]Per questo ho preso ispirazione da Black Sails. Non avendo trovato riferimenti storici prendo direttamente da lì. Nella serie i ruoli come nostromo e quartiermastro (ovvero i più importanti dopo il capitano) venivano votati dall’equipaggio. Io qui ho voluto la stessa identica cosa.
> 
> Annotazioni: Ho iniziato queste pagine di diario mesi fa, durante l’estate. Ma all’epoca non avevo intenzione di portare avanti subito la raccolta e quindi le ho messe da parte. Ricordo, per chi se lo fosse dimenticato, che questa raccolta resterà aperta fino alla fine della serie. Man a mano che andrò avanti inserirò altri appunti, lettere e pezzi di diario. Alcune di queste le ho scritte due anni fa e non aspettano altro che il momento giusto per essere pubblicate. Altre invece le ho ancora in testa.  
> Ringrazio tutti coloro che sono rimasti, chi mi sta seguendo in questa follia vera e propria. Portate pazienza, la mia isola del tesoro finirà. Un giorno succederà anche quello. Intanto grazie d’essere qui.
> 
> Un’ultima nota, tenete ben presente questo capitolo perché è importantissimo. Chi ha letto i primi capitoli de Il problema finale, qualcosa deve averlo intuito. Per tutti gli altri invece, sappiate che questo capitolo dice più di quanto non sembri.


	4. 4. Contessa de Roux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Nel passato, prima di “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”.  
> Note: I fatti narrati qui vengono raccontati nel capitolo 3, La ballata di Victor Trevor, di “Sherlock Holmes e l’isola del tesoro”. La lettera è da collocarsi prima dei fatti lì raccontati. Altre note in fondo. 
> 
> Attenzione, alcune delle attività narrate in questa lettera, oltre che il linguaggio usato, potrebbero urtare la sensibilità di chi è religioso.

Parigi, 4 maggio 1646

Mio amato padre Trevor, è col cuore traboccante d’agitazione che mi accingo a scriverti queste poche parole affrettate dalla mia mano tremante. So che t’eri raccomandato di non usare carta e penna se non quando strettamente necessario, ma sappi che l’urgenza che nutro non è soltanto di carattere sentimentale e che ben più gravi problemi angustiano il mio animo. Anzitutto sappi che ho seguito con scrupolosa attenzione le istruzioni che mi hai lasciato: ho scelto della comunissima carta da lettere e non la mia personale, quella profumata degli stessi fiori di violette che tanto hai dimostrato d’apprezzare. Ho già mandato a chiamare quel giovane mendicante che mi avevi indicato come persona fidata e infine mi accingo a scriverti in inglese così che i miei servi, al pari di mio marito, non possano comprendere quanto sto per dirti. Per quanto il mio detestato consorte si vanti di parlare inglese e tedesco in maniera fluente, so per certo che non saprebbe leggere una parola di questo mio scritto.

Mio carissimo frate, in questa splendida mattina di maggio ben altre dovrebbero essere le attività con le quali impegnarsi. Di certo non vorrei trovarmi qui, seduta allo scrittoio a tentare di ricordare tutte quelle parole straniere che mi hai insegnato in questi mesi insieme. Eppure mi ci vedo costretta poiché esiste una ragione a tutto ciò ed è la stessa che innervosisce così troppo la mia calligrafia, che fa vacillare di molto le mie intenzioni. Mio amato, vedi, potrei giurare sulla mia stessa vita che per il conte tu non sei altro che il mio confessore. Per l’appunto, ieri sera io e lui ci siamo ritrovati a discutere su quanta stima non si possa avere che di te. Il conte non faceva altro che declamare la tua intelligenza e la tua eccellente conoscenza nel greco e nel latino, e con quanta premura ti sei imposto d’insegnarmele. Ha egli, inoltre, una buona opinione dell’ordine religioso che rappresenti e per la quale si è prodigato in generose donazioni che gli sono valse una qualche amicizia in più tra la vostra gente. Sono quindi certa che di sua iniziativa non arriverebbe mai a scoprire quel che ci lega veramente e infatti non è lui il motivo di tanta preoccupazione. Ho un dubbio che mi attanaglia le viscere, un sospetto che riguarda la mia cameriera personale e che non mi fa dormire la notte. Non posso in queste righe farti il nome di questa persona, poiché temo che apra anche la mia posta. Ritengo che ella abbia capito qualcosa della nostra relazione e temo possa decidersi a rivelare i suoi sospetti a mio marito, se istigata a tal punto. Nel caso in cui questo dovesse accadere, ho paura che la tua vita possa essere in pericolo. Ho pertanto bisogno di parlarti, di rivelarti a viva voce i miei sospetti così che la tua mente acuta possa darmi un consiglio su come comportarmi. Mio caro frate, la tua intelligenza e furbizia sono quanto ci potrà salvare, ne sono sicura. Perciò ti domando un incontro, chiedendoti però il favore di non incontrarci qui nella mia villa. Verrò io a Sainte-Chapelle, * domattina, chiedendo con urgenza di un confessore. Mio amato, già mi pare di vedere le espressioni che colorano il tuo viso e la disapprovazione farsi largo nel tono della tua voce. Mi rendo conto che una chiesa situata accanto a una prigione sia un luogo poco indicato per due amanti fedifraghi nonché per una delle tue confessioni, ma non vedo altra scelta che questa.

È anche un’altra la questione che vorrei affrontare tra queste righe, anche se so bene che le parole che spenderò non potranno mai davvero elogiare la tua immensità, nonché tutto l’amore che nutro per te. Padre, da quando ti ho incontrato io non vivo più. E in questo splendido mattino, alla mia paura d’essere scoperta così come al terrore che la tua vita possa essere in pericolo, si aggiunge anche questo bruciante desiderio che provo. Ardo d’amore, padre e di passione, come mai mi è successo nella vita. Liberami da questo tormento te ne prego giacché non so come fare per levarmi il pensiero che ho di te, e per cancellare dalla memoria le tracce del nostro ultimo incontro, quando mi mostrasti le gioie del battesimo. Battezzami, padre. Confesso a te e in queste parole che mai prima avevo nutrito un così grande interesse per i sacramenti o per seguire la messa la domenica, così come anche per il greco e per il latino le cui lezioni tanto bramo. Desidero sentire la tua virile voce declamare antichi autori e poi accarezzarmi la nuca con sconce. Desiderio le tue mani addosso a me, strizzarmi e accarezzarmi con delicatezza. E bramo d’essere presa con volgare bramosia. Ora e in questi istanti non vivo d’altro che dell’attesa spasmodica della confessione. Ti vorrei qui, padre. Con me. Sopra di me. Tra le mie cosce, sui miei seni strizzati in un bustino come piacciono a te. Voglio la tua virilità, la tua passione. Il tuo modo perverso di amare. Le tue mani addosso e la tua voce ad accarezzarmi. Ti desiderio come non credevo si potesse desiderare qualcuno. L’assenza è un dolore troppo grande da sopportare, un male che temo sarò costretta a portarmi dentro per tutta quanta la vita, poiché mai potremo essere liberi di amarci come vogliamo. Quest’oggi vivrò dell’aspettativa, del sogno costante che ho di te. In attesa di una tua confessione.

Géraldine de Roux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *La Sainte-Chapelle è una chiesetta situata nell’ile de la Cité, a Parigi, proprio in prossimità della Conciergerie che nel tempo in cui è ambientata questa storia era una prigione. La chiesa oltre a esser stata più volte distrutta e ricostruita, è stata anche sede del Parlamento di Parigi. Ciononostante fino al tardo settecento, è stata gestita da un collegio di canonici.
> 
> Riprendo in mano questa raccolta di lettere dopo tanto tempo. Lo faccio perché la terza parte sta arrivando, ho già iniziato a lavorarci. Sta diventando tutto sempre più complicato, devo stare attenta a mille cose e infatti temo ci vorrà ancora un po’. Ma ho questa lettera, come vedete non importante ai fini della trama, e una prossima già scritta che sarà invece fondamentale per il quadro più in generale. La posterò tra un pochino, intanto grazie a tutti per essere giunti sin qui.


	5. 5. Mycroft Holmes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Dopo i fatti raccontati in “La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla”  
> Note: Questa lettera faceva parte della long “Il problema finale” che avevo iniziato e mai finito nel 2018. Avendo io cambiato completamente l’impostazione della serie, ho tolto questa lettera da quella storia (che subirà pesanti modifiche). La lettera mi servirà per allacciarmi alla nuova storia che arriverà fra poco.

Orléans,  
12 giugno 1657  


  
  
  
Al tenente Gregory Lestrade,  


  
Mio caro amico, perdonami se ti scrivo rivolgendomi alla tua persona con così tanta intimità, ma giacché ti ho affidato la vita del mio amato fratello e che la nostra corrispondenza seguita ormai da dieci anni, penso spesso a te come farei con un amico di vecchia data. Un qualcuno a cui, insomma, dispiace di dover dare pessime notizie. Mi piacerebbe raccontarti di quant’è meravigliosa l’estate francese o di quanto appagante sia la professione che svolgo, o ancora di come la Regina stimi e apprezzi la mia compagnia al pari dei gentilissimi conti d’Orléans, ma altre parole occuperanno le pagine che mi affretto a scriverti, nella speranza che la mia mano non tremi per la foga. Anzitutto mi vedo costretto a implorarti di non bruciare questa mia missiva non appena avrai finito di leggerla, come di consueto ti invito a fare, ma di consegnarla Capitan Sherlock Holmes cosicché la possa leggere lui stesso. Mi rendo conto della stravaganza di questa mia richiesta, ma giunto a questo punto lui solo potrà fare qualcosa per evitare il nero futuro che ho previsto. Ciò che il mio potere mi ha concesso di perpetrare, già è stato messo in atto. Oltre, soltanto Dio (o il famigerato Pirata Bianco) potrà arrivare giacché gravi sono le notizie che sto per darvi.  


Mio caro amico, mio amato fratello e voi tutti, pirati de la Norbury, è con sommo rammarico che vi comunico un triste evento, giunto alle mie orecchie appena questa mattina. La prematura morte di Ronald Adair, figlio (acquisito tramite benevola adozione) del conte di Maynooth, mi ha scosso come niente mai era riuscito a fare prima d’ora. [1] Sono certo che sappiate ogni particolare che riguarda lo sfortunato conte, ma per amor di precisione ribadisco i fatti così come li conosco. Ovvero alla stessa maniera di come sono stati riportati a me, dai miei fedeli collaboratori. La famiglia Maynooth è una delle più influenti del Regno d’Inghilterra. Nell’epoca ormai lontana, e di certo non dimenticata, in cui Lord Cromwell era soltanto un soldato e il cui il legittimo Re sedeva sul trono, il conte e suo figlio erano tra i maggiori oppositori di capitan James Moriarty. Coloro che più di tutti desideravano la sua fine e che hanno mosso ogni pedina, fatto qualsiasi cosa in loro potere per far sì che Moriarty restasse il più possibile lontano dall’Inghilterra. Riportare ogni pettegolezzo giunto alle mie orecchie che riguarda questa torbida faccenda occuperebbe ben più di un foglio, e non voglio giocare con la già scarsa pazienza del mio amato fratellino, ma posso assicurare che non c’è uomo perbene in Inghilterra che non sappia il cattivo sangue che scorreva tra Ronald Adair e James Moriarty.

  
La scomparsa del giovane conte non è naturale, questo è il primo dato di fatto che mi ritrovo a riportare. Se non fossi il gentiluomo che sono, sarei pronto a scommettere che il mio amato fratello stia roteando gli occhi, già annoiato da simili dettagli, ma la precisione è una virtù alla quale sono estremamente legato. Ronald Adair non aveva salute cagionevole, al contrario era grande e forte e so per certo che non è perito in alcun tipo d’incidente. Egli è stato certamente assassinato per mano di uno sconosciuto, il quale gli ha squarciato la gola con inaudita violenza. Non è stato derubato, se ve lo steste domandando, poiché al suo ritrovamento aveva ancora addosso oro e gioielli, pertanto non si tratta di un tentativo di ruberia. Secondo i miei diligenti collaboratori si tratta di un omicidio, premeditato aggiungerei io. L’assassino voleva certamente lui e nessun altro. Non riterrei il fatto tanto grave se non fosse che questa morte rappresenta soltanto l’ultima di una tragica striscia di sangue che sta sconvolgendo il mondo intero, dall’Inghilterra alle Indie e che, io temo, si concluderà unicamente con la morte del Pirata Bianco e con la fine della sua fedele ciurma.  


Mio caro amico, mio amato fratello, sono molto preoccupato per ciò che ora potrebbe accadervi. Sua Maestà la Regina è ansiosa tanto quanto lo sono io. Mi sono riservato il diritto di non dire nulla a ma man e a Madame Trevor, almeno sino a che la situazione non lo richiederà, poiché preferirei evitare di preoccuparle ulteriormente. Ciò di cui sono assolutamente certo è che la vostra vita è in grave pericolo. So che nei vostri piani c’era il progetto di tornare in Europa per la fine dell’estate, ora mi vedo costretto a implorarvi di posticipare la data del vostro arrivo al prossimo inverno. Almeno fino a quando non garantirò la sicurezza necessaria ad accogliere qui a Orléans dei corsari inglesi. Riceverete mie notizie tramite l’onorevolissimo CAM.  
  
  


Che Dio abbia pietà di tutti voi,  
Mycroft Holmes  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1]Ronald Adair, se vi state chiedendo dove avete già sentito questo nome, la risposta è Conan Doyle. Questo è l’omicidio che riporta Holmes a Londra ne L’avventura della casa vuota. Questo nome non è casuale, la direzione (se non l’aveste capito) in cui questa serie sta andando è proprio quella lì.
> 
> I nomi citati, eccezion fatta per i personaggi storici realmente esistiti e per quelli presi da ACD, sono di mia invenzione. Così come sono di mia invenzione alcuni adattamenti riguardanti i personaggi storici citati. Un esempio: la Regina d’Inghilterra (che è veramente andata in Francia dopo la morte del marito) senz’altro non ha avuto Mycroft come consulente, ma questo è ovvio. Però lo specifico comunque.


	6. 6. Madame Trevor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La madre di Victor scrive all'amato figlio un'accorata quanto drammatica lettera che porta ferali notizie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ambientazione: Dopo “La leggenda del pirata Barbagialla” e prima di “Il cuore di un corsaro”.  
> Note: Due parole sulle date, la lettera in cui Mycroft parla dell’assassinio di Ronald Adair viene scritta in giugno del 1657 (a febbraio del 1658 si raccontano i fatti narrati in “Il cuore di un corsaro”), Victor riceve questa lettera quando il gruppo torna a Barbados per ricevere l'investitura di corsaro ovvero a marzo del ’57, il che significa che questa lettera viene scritta nel 1656. Le tempistiche lunghe tra una lettera e l’altra sono per forza di cose dettate dai tempi di attraversamento dell’oceano Atlantico, che non poteva avvenire in breve tempo.
> 
> NB: Per questa lettera, molto più che per le altre, occorre essere al passo con i miei aggiornamenti. In particolare aver letto il quarto capitolo de: “Il cuore di un corsaro”.

Parigi,  
10 novembre 1656

  
  
  
  
  
Mio amato figlio, è con il cuore colmo di tristezza che mi accingo a scriverti queste poche quanto doverose parole. Mio malgrado mi vedo costretta a comunicarti una notizia oltremodo spiacevole. Non utilizzerò troppi giri di parole così da non indorarti quella che al contrario è un’amara verità dato che so bene, da quel poco che conosco di te, che hai modi piuttosto spicci quando si tratta d’affrontare la realtà. Una qualità del tuo modo di essere, mio amato figlio, che ho sempre apprezzato finanche quando eri bambino. Ricordo ancora con quanto pragmatismo affrontasti la clausura nonostante desiderassi tutt’altro per il tuo futuro, così come so, credimi lo so molto bene, con quanta determinazione ti sei preso ciò che hai voluto ovvero una vita da uomo libero. Sebbene mi sia ritrovata a vivere un’esistenza lontana da te, mio amato figlio, ritengo di conoscere piuttosto bene la tua indole. Sei un uomo che ama la schiettezza e con te dunque userò questa stessa brutale maniera d’esprimermi che ti ha reso celebre sino qui in Francia. Ho fatto questa premessa nella speranza che potrai un giorno perdonare la mia brutalità così come quanto, ahimè, sto per dirti. Tuo padre è morto, mio amato figlio. È accaduto per naturale dipartita, se così non fosse stato, tuo cugino Mycroft si sarebbe prodigato per informarti della cosa personalmente ovviamente tramite i suoi misteriosi canali. La salute di tuo padre era fiaccata da tempo, l’avanzare dell’età non ha avuto pietà di lui. Si è spento la scorsa notte, io e i tuoi fratelli gli siamo rimasti accanto sino all’ultimo. Oh, quanto avrei voluto che ci fossi anche tu qui a Parigi, mio amato figlio! Avresti detto addio al tuo caro genitore e gli avresti generosamente offerto la possibilità di perdonarti per la tua fuga sconsiderata, per l’abbandono di una vita che era invece destinata al potere. E invece tu non sei più tornato e tuo padre non ti ha mai perdonato, mio amato figlio, questo mi vedo costretta a dirtelo. Al contrario le notizie che giungevano da occidente, ognuna ben più preoccupante della precedente, gravava sulla sua salute al punto da spingerlo alla morte. Questa non è un’accusa, mio amato figlio. Non mi verrebbe mai in mente di condannarti per la morte del tuo stesso padre, ma che tu l’abbia fatto soffrire ritengo vada al di là di ogni ragionevole dubbio. Così è, che ti pare o meno.  
  
  
Mio amato figlio, tuo padre ti ha sempre voluto bene ed è un pensiero che mi sento d’esprimere in queste accorate quanto dolorose righe che sto scrivendo. Aveva una maniera discutibile di dimostrartelo, io questo l’ho sempre sostenuto. Fin da quando eri un bambino si diceva orgoglioso della tua intelligenza e del tuo esserti appassionato al greco e al latino, così come alle sacre scritture. Nutriva in te grandi speranze, riteneva che saresti potuto diventare addirittura abate, un uomo di grande potere le cui fila si sarebbero espanse in tutta Europa, finanche a Roma. Non è questo, d’altronde, ciò che sogna ciascun genitore quando invia il proprio figlio in un convento? Non auspicava il tuo caro padre che tu acquistassi potere il più in fretta possibile? Tuo padre se l’è sempre augurato e, ahimè, è passato sopra a quelli che erano i tuoi desideri. Sapevo che non sentivi alcuna vocazione, lo vidi nel tuo sguardo il giorno in cui partisti. Lo vidi nel dolore che riversasti su Sherlock in quelle settimane che precedettero la tua partenza, e lo vidi anche nel suo dopo che la tua carrozza se ne fu andata. Il vostro era un legame che scindeva il tempo così come l’impossibile. Un’unione destinata a perdurare e a mai spegnersi. Era questione di giri d'orologio, mio amato figlio e ti saresti preso ciò che ritenevi esser tuo di diritto: la libertà! Una libertà che hai guadagnato non soltanto grazie alla sconsideratezza di tuo cugino Sherlock o alla vostra indissolubile amicizia, questo devi ricordartelo bene. *  
  
  
Mio amato figlio, il senso di colpa mi divora dal giorno in cui tu venisti spedito in convento. Non feci nulla per convincere mio marito a modificare i suoi piani per te e non feci nulla per impedirti di scappare. Io ho fatto ciò che conviene a una donna del mio rango: ho obbedito al volere di mio marito, come ogni moglie che si rispetti dovrebbe fare. E quando sei fuggito, per quanto io avessi segretamente esultato per il tuo coraggio, ho sostenuto tuo padre. Lui aveva il cuore spezzato, era arrabbiato e sconvolto e non ho creduto fosse saggio dirgli quanto in realtà tu potessi essere molto più felice fuggendo con tuo cugino Sherlock.  
  
  
Mio amato figlio, quanto sto per dirti probabilmente sconvolgerà la tua serenità, ma devo perché non posso portare dentro di me un peso di questa portata. Il tuo caro padre ti ha ripudiato, ha rifiutato la tua nascita e ti ha diseredato facendo in modo che, agli occhi della legge, tu non possa chiamarti più Victor Trevor. Dai tuoi fratelli non otterrai nulla in quanto sia possedimenti che gli averi sono andati sotto la loro tutela e mai, parlando per lor bocca, concederebbero un soldo a un pirata del tuo calibro. La tua sorte da oggi in avanti è legata al tuo presente e a questa vita che ti sei scelto accanto al Pirata Bianco.  
  
  
Mio amato figlio, sappi che tale resterai finché avrò vita. Anche se non avrai più il nome dei Trevor a benedirti e la mano di tuo padre a proteggerti. Tieniti stretti gli amici, amato figlio.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
_Ti amerò per sempre,_  
 _Tua Madre_

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Tenete presente questa frase è un importantissimo input narrativo di cui già ho fatto menzione in passato e che verrà affrontato nel prossimo capitolo.
> 
> Note: Credo che tarderò un pochino nell’aggiornare “Il cuore di un corsaro” ma dovevo prima scrivere questa lettera e di conseguenza non ho ancora iniziato a scrivere. Intanto grazie a tutti coloro che sono giunti sin qui e che hanno lasciato anche una recensione.


End file.
